comics_reviewsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
55-65 %
Zde jsou komiksy, které mají hodnocení 55, 60 nebo 65 % na Comics Blogu . 65 % 30 dní dlouhá noc (2003) - 65 % Batman: Temné vítězství I (2011) - 65 % Batman: Temné vítězství II (2011) - 65 % Bez vodítka: Z tajností psího života (2014) - 65 % Bleach 11: A Star and a Stray Dog(2014) - 65 % Bleach 16: Night of Wijnruit (2015) - 65 % Bob a Bobek hrají hokej (2015) - 65 % Crew2 č. 35 (2013) - 65 % Crew2 č. 37 (2013) - 65 % Crew2 č. 44(2014) - 65 % Crew2 č. 48 (2015) - 65 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 10(2014) - 65 % Divočina (2013) - 65 % Dobrodružství Jo, Zefky a Žoko 2: Stratoplán H 22, 2. část - Směr New York (2013) - 65 % Druuna (2015) - 65 % Fagi: Bezceler (2015) - 65 % Fanouš: Po záhadných stopách tajuplna (2013) - 65 % Flafík (2008) - 65 % Gymnázium příšer (2010) - 65 % Hellboy 6: Podivná místa (2009) - 65 % Hitman 4: Odvážným štěstí přeje (2009) - 65 % Holmes 1 a 2 (2014) - 65 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Dobré úmysly (2012) - 65 % Kannonina ruka 9 (2015) - 65 % Každá jsme jiná 3(2010) - 65 % Krakatit (2009) - 65 % Leonardo 6: Génius na cestách (2013) - 65 % Líbání zakázáno 1 (2012) - 65 % Líbání zakázáno 3 (2014) - 65 % Liga spravedlnosti 3: Trůn Atlantidy (2015) - 65 % Lojzička, krtčí babička: Expresní sardinka (2012) - 65 % Malý princ a planeta Ohnivého ptáka (2012) - 65 % Malý Upírek (2010) - 65 % Mimoni 1: Banán! (2015) - 65 % Mýty 2: Farma zvířat (2009) - 65 % Naruto 1: Naruto Uzamaki (2011) - 65 % Naruto 3: Pro své sny (2011) - 65 % Predátor Omnibus 4(2011) - 65 % Proč nejsi jak chlapi v práci, vole? (2015) - 65 % Případy Kjóko Karasumy 5 (2011) - 65 % Rahan a jeho synové (2012) - 65 % Rahan a Rozpolcená hora (2012) - 65 % Rahan a Sluneční doupě (2012) - 65 % Smax (2005) - 65 % Soudce Dredd 1: Prokletá země (2012) - 65 % Swamp Thing - Bažináš 6: Shledání (2013) - 65 % Terminátor Omnibus 1 (2009) - 65 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 1 (2012) - 65 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 11 (2013) - 65 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 12 (2013) - 65 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 13 (2014) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 01: Iron Man - Démon v lahvi (2014) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 18: New X-Men - G jako Genocida (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 28: Avengers - Na ostří nože (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 29: Tajná válka (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 33: Ultimate Spider-Man - Moc a odpovědnost (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 42: Občanská válka (2014) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 109: Captain Marvel - Život a smrt Captaina Marvela, druhá část (2016) - 65 % Únos (2013) - 65 % Útok titánů 1(2014) - 65 % Útok titánů 4 (2015) - 65 % Vampirella (2003) - 65 % Vějíř 2 (2010) - 65 % Vějíř 2015 (2015) - 65 % Velkej frajer Nate: Co by se všechno mohlo pokazit? (2015) - 65 % Vesmírný Usagi (2014) - 65 % Vetřelci Omnibus 4(2011) - 65 % Zero 2: V srdci všeho (2015) - 65 % Živí mrtví 9: Smutek nás pozůstalých (2013) - 65 % 60 % Aargh! 13 (2014) - 60 % Alice Cooper: Poslední pokušení (2003) - 60 % Ani Muk v Africe (2015) - 60 % Batman - Temný rytíř 2: Kruh násilí (2014) - 60 % Batman a syn (2012) - 60 % Batman Detective Comics 4: Trest (2015) - 60 % Bezva Bára 1: Malá uličnice (2013) - 60 % Bleach 15: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow (2014) - 60 % Bleach 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (2015) - 60 % Blizzard/Jednooký Joe (2013) - 60 % BubbleGun 5 (2010) - 60 % Bunkr 1 (2008) - 60 % Crew2 č. 45 (2015) - 60 % Čas dluhů (2013) - 60 % Češi 1918: Jak Masaryk vymyslel Československo (2013) - 60 % Češi 1942: Jak v Londýně vymysleli atentát na Heydricha(2014) - 60 % Čtyřlístek 1(1969) - 60 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 13 (2015) - 60 % Dechberoucí Zázrak 3: Bílá paní (2016) - 60 % Elegie pro ovečku 4 (2012) - 60 % Elegie pro ovečku 5 (2013) - 60 % Flash: Znovuzrození (2013) - 60 % Fly High!: Leť výš 3 (2013) - 60 % Fuzz & Pluck (2012) - 60 % Gravitation: Přitažlivost 4 (2010) - 60 % H. Ch. Andersen junior 3: A bratři Grimmové (2015) - 60 % Harley Quinn 1: Šílená odměna (2015) - 60 % Hitman 3: Zabijácké eso (2007) - 60 % Hitman: Pár vražd navíc (2013) - 60 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Syn člověka (2005) - 60 % Kannonina ruka 7 (2015) - 60 % Každá jsme jiná 1 (2009) - 60 % Každá jsme jiná 2 (2010) - 60 % Kid Paddle 2: Totální masakr (2013) - 60 % Lobo: Sedm zbytečných a další příběhy (2015) - 60 % Lojzička, krtčí babička: Šupito presto (2012) - 60 % Malý princ a Planeta Ludoky (2013) - 60 % Malý princ a Planeta Velkého šaška (2014) - 60 % Manga Shakespeare: Sen noci svatojánské (2010) - 60 % Mimoni 2: Příšerná panika (2015) - 60 % Myšák Mickey a jeho veselé příběhy (1947) - 60 % Na oko (2011) - 60 % Naruto 7: Správná cesta (2012) - 60 % Naruto 8: Boj na život a na smrt (2012) - 60 % Noční škola: Kniha čaromějek 1 (2011) - 60 % Obrázkové čtení: Staré pověsti české (2014) - 60 % Otazníky detektiva Štiky (2013) - 60 % Pán Času: Přízračná tvář (2012) - 60 % Plants vs. Zombies: Trávogeddon (2015) - 60 % Poslední Mohykán (2013) - 60 % Prázdniny s Marťany - 60 % Před Strážci 2: Komediant/Rorschach (2014) - 60 % Před Strážci 4: Ozymandias/Karmínový korzár(2014) - 60 % Přísežný meč (2015) - 60 % Pšššt! (2007) - 60 % Safari pláž (2009) - 60 % Spirou a Fantasio: Paříž pod vodou (2007) - 60 % Superman: Nespoutaný 1(2014) - 60 % Šinkl a jeho velká síla (2001) - 60 % Šmoulové: Šmoulí olympiáda (2003) - 60 % Štaflík a Špagetka: Psí kusy (2015) - 60 % Thor: Vikingové (2011) - 60 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 15 (2014) - 60 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 17(2014) - 60 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 18(2014) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 20: Daredevil - Ďábel strážný (2014) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 30: She-Hulk - Svobodná, úspěšná, zelená (2013) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 40: Astonishing X-Men - Boj (2014) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 41: Zombie z Marvelu (2013) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 45: Věční(2014) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 61: Avengers - Na věky věků část 1 (2015) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 88: Fantastic Four - Příchod Galactuse (2015) - 60 % Usagi Yojimbo: Yokai (2012) - 60 % Válečníci 2: Válečníkův úkryt(2008) - 60 % Velká esa 1: Quentin Gentil a mistr úniků (2013) - 60 % Velká kniha čůrání (2013) - 60 % Vraždy a housle (2006) - 60 % Vynálezce Alva(2014) - 60 % Wetemaa 1 (2012) - 60 % WildC.A.T.s: Návrat domů (2007) - 60 % XXX Comix 3 (1999) - 60 % XXX Comix Speciál: Gulliveriana (1998) - 60 % Za poklady starých Inků a jiné příběhy (2014) - 60 % Zeus a dobytí Olympu (2013) - 60 % Zombíci... Zákaz krmení! (2015) - 60 % ZOOOM 1: Tomáš Kučerovský (2012) - 60 % Život mi pije krev (2009) - 60 % 55 % Bleach 10: Tattoo on the Sky(2013) - 55 % Crew2 č. 36 (2013) - 55 % Crew2 č. 38 (2013) - 55 % Dechberoucí Zázrak 1: Magický počátek (2015) - 55 % Dechberoucí Zázrak 2: Golem Ničitel! (2016) - 55 % Freddie a já (2009) - 55 % Gravitation: Přitažlivost 2(2009) - 55 % Gravitation: Přitažlivost 3 (2009) - 55 % Gravitation: Přitažlivost 5 (2010) - 55 % Gravitation: Přitažlivost 6 (2010) - 55 % Hitman 8: Zavíračka (2012) - 55 % Hra o trůny: Grafický román 4 (2015) - 55 % Hrabě Monte Christo (2013) - 55 % Kannonina ruka 6 (2013) - 55 % Kriminalistika v komiksech: Balistika, antropologie a místo činu (2011) - 55 % Lupus 2 (2011) - 55 % Marzi 1984-1987 (2012) - 55 % Maxipes Fík (2011) - 55 % Naruto 6: Sakuřino rozhodnutí (2012) - 55 % Pověst o Héraklovi (2013) - 55 % Případy Kjóko Karasumy 2 (2010) - 55 % Případy Kjóko Karasumy 3 (2010) - 55 % Robinson Crusoe (2013) - 55 % Superman: Nespoutaný 2 (2015) - 55 % Superman: Pro zítřek 1 (2007) - 55 % Superman Action Comics 3: Na konci času (2014) - 55 % Šmoulové: 120 vtípků a jiná překvapení 1 (2012) - 55 % Terminátor Omnibus 2 (2010) - 55 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 5 (2012) - 55 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 10 (2013) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 13: The Mighty Thor - Hledání bohů (2013) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 25: Fantastic Four - Nemyslitelné (2014) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 35: Black Panther - Kdo je Black Panther?(2014) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 38: Ghost Rider - Cesta do zatracení(2015) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 57: Tajná invaze(2015) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 58: The Invincible Iron Man - Pět nočních můr (2013) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 65: Avengers - Elita (2015) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 108: Captain Marvel - Život a smrt Captaina Marvela, první část (2015) - 55 % Válka s mloky (2014) - 55 % Vetřelci Omnibus 1(2009) - 55 % XXX Comix 2 (1999) - 55 % Zuzka a Kopýtko 1(2015) - 55 %